


【XFF】Re: Simple love song

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 這是送呆呆的雙生/分生篇的HE番外。原文地址:http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_6299039d0100vknx.html大家一定要去捧場這篇美文啊~
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】Re: Simple love song

才剛洗乾淨的棉被 晾在風中吹   
於是房子開始瀰漫你的香味  
____________________________________

倫敦

看到被掃空了只剩下一點麵包屑和咖啡漬的杯碟，戴著半臉大黑框眼鏡的男子滿意的微笑，修長乾淨的手很利索的把食具收好，放到料理台慢慢洗刷。從清潔壺中擠出了豐盈的泡沬，是柑橘的香氣，好清新。客廳傳來嗶嗶波波很熟悉的打電動聲響，不知道他過了最終關沒有，那小孩子心性的男人很容易就沈迷在爭勝鬥狠的遊戲中，而且定必堅持不看攻略一路殺到最後才罷休的。

大同仔細抹好還滴著水的餐具，轉頭從洗衣機中抱起已洗乾淨的棉被，那被子有點過長，他必須彎身折疊好了才勉強抱起來，搖搖晃晃的急步走向露台。經過客廳時，沙發上盤起雙腿、殺怪殺得很投入的男人抬頭，問「要幫忙嗎?」

大同半邊臉都被蒙住了，只留一雙骨碌碌的眼晴，望向他彎起來像彩虹，表達自己能勝任的意思，然後加快腳步咚咚咚的蹦過去了，在男人看上來有點像慌忙要追上時間的兔子。

吃力的把厚重的棉被平鋪在架子上，勞動了一輪後，大同仰頭看燦爛的陽光，一大片溫暖的光曬在綿綿的雪白被子上蒸發出輕微的洗衣粉味兒。好令人舒暢的畫面，他幾乎想轉頭倒杯茶盯著這可愛潔白的被子一個中午。

還沒有做其他家務，背部便被更熾熱的體溫覆蓋住了，男人毫不客氣的靠上來，雙臂環抱，攬緊。阿騰像探索的貓咪深吸一口氣，「好香」。

大同處之泰然，忍不住伸出手拍拍棉被，感受它的鬆軟，「嗯，這洗衣粉有機哦，我問Rosie借來的。」

阿騰才不管這洗衣粉有機還是無機甚至要搞基，他只是慨嘆每次想要跟戀人撒個嬌或者調情都失敗而回。於是他不甘心了，再接再勵。「你也是香噴噴的。」

大同呆滯了一會，「哦。」

他拉起自己衣擺嗅起來「沒有啊，都是同一個味道。」

阿騰蹶起唇「來，聞一下。」他把很好控制的大同轉過來，將臉埋在他從T-SHIRT中漏出來的美好肩線上，好似要吸取他的氣息維生，閉上雙眼小動物般細細的嗅著。大同的耳殼熱起來，暫時失去了視覺的阿騰卻有心眼，伸出指尖很輕很輕的掃向粉色的耳珠後方，來回輕撫像摸得夠細膩就有獎賞似的。

大同的頭低低的，然後慢慢的垂再低一些，幾乎貼上鎖骨。但阿騰知道他無論如何也不捨得推開自己的，於是在非禮個飽之後才施施然的抬起頭來，把戀人赧然的臉容盡收眼底。「喲，你用的沐浴露比較香。」他總結。

大同摸摸後頸好像咕噥了句明明你也是用同一款之類的話，可能是很怕阿騰會乘勝追擊說那你也來聞我的，所以只敢輕聲的含在喉嚨中抱怨。

「我今天借了車，我們去山上看月光。」

阿騰握起他溫軟的手，輕說。那雙手有被各種清潔劑浸泡過的痕跡，以致有點失去光澤而且指縫有些脫皮，長久如此。從前是多麼漂亮的手呀。他得再去買手霜趙他細細的塗。

他們來倫敦旅宿已一個月。當初把接大同出院時問他想去哪住下，他竟然說笑，抿起嘴裝嚴肅的說想環遊世界。原是要讓阿騰知道他元氣充沛的安心話，後來阿騰卻放在心中了，隔幾月就遞來兩張機票說我們去這裡看看。他們從不參加旅行團也不住酒店，而是租借當地人分租的小房子，享用主人家的照顧跟早餐。像阿騰說的，你節奏好慢、眼神又不好，我們就慢慢看完這城市再走，不急。Rosie就是這次租房予他們的慈祥老太太。

大同知道他在意自己虛弱的身子。更重要的是，他已脫離不了洗刷東西的習慣。他愛上了選購各式的清潔劑或者肥皂來清潔，只要看到髒兮兮的物件在自己的努力下變得光潔如新、他的心才會放鬆舒適一些。在甫出院的幾個月他幾乎把手都洗破了，阿騰只能心痛的看著他瘋了似的不斷在洗刷地板，卻制止不了。

兩年後的現在，情況改善了很多。雖然阿騰沒有說出來，但他知道，租住小屋的主要目的，是讓他可以隨心的洗滌東西，他總不能讓酒店開放出洗衣房任他胡鬧吧。自此，阿騰負責四處搜羅滋潤的手霜給他。很多時候他能感覺到阿騰小心翼翼的捧起自己的手時的帳然。但他倆都知道，這已是最低限度的後遺症，不得不感恩。

阿騰骨子仍藏傲氣也挾有未磨平的梭角，但已歸平淡。廝殺留在遊戲世界的干戈之中。以往的仇恨跟恐懼已離他們很遠很遠，遠得封了塵。如今他只關心大同的安好而已。這樣就足夠了。

他洗刷過去，他在電動中殺過去。

但他們對過去三緘其口。

醒在陌生的地方身邊是愛得埋入骨髓的人。

日子靜好。

* * *

咖啡分享一杯 那麼純粹   
寧靜的 午後這種相對

____________________________

接近黃昏的時候，正在看書的大同正想伸手抓起茶杯，但卻被阿騰先一步拎走了把咖啡一飲而盡，連書也被奪去。

「我們出發囉。」阿騰咕嚕吞下滿嘴的甜苦液體，「你先換衣服。」他跨幾步蹦下沙發就要把杯子放回流理台裡。「誒，杯子要洗的...」大同懊惱地溜出一句。

「好，我洗。」阿騰爽快的扭開水喉頭，可是戀人輕咬下唇帶些不好意思，「阿騰...我想洗...」說完又好像怕為難了他似的盯在別個方向。

阿騰沒有問為什麼只是很快轉身抹乾手，說「好哎你來洗，我去換衣服。」然後便衝入房間中抓出衣櫥中乾爽的衣服套上。

廚房的沙啦流水聲中挾著大同溫柔的「穿多點，天氣冷。」他知道阿騰最喜歡就是胡亂套件薄裳就跑出去受冷。讓他每逢冬天的標準台詞總是多穿點，聽得自己耳朵也快長繭了。阿騰是很易感冒的體質，真不知道他沒有自己在旁那些年是如何活下來的。有時他看不過眼還得在出門前重新替他配搭一次，可是阿騰倒是很耐心的聽他嘮叨沒嫌煩就是了。

「知道啦~」阿騰的嗓音很渾厚的從冷織衣中透出來。大同洗好杯子回房就見他已經穿戴整齊像小學生立正給他檢查。大同也很認真的從上至下審視了一遍，黑真皮外套，灰色冷毛衣，牛仔褲加黑長靴，還蠻保暖的。合格。「帥不帥?」某人明知故問。「嗯嗯，差不多就是這個樣子。」大同很想問的是為什麼你新買的鞋都有內增高，每次出街身旁的男人高了一截，讓他得微抬頭看，真的不太習慣又哭笑不得。

「你說帥嘛。」

「帥。」大同噙著寵溺的笑說了。阿騰顯得很樂。

他拉開衣櫃抽出一套黑色為主調的衣服，輕便的黑外套加窄褲子，還額外拎起阿騰送的黑手套放入口袋中。「還有這個。」戀人從床頭拿起一頂冷帽，放他手心。那頂平平無奇的純黑冷帽也是阿騰送的。

上年冬天在紐約外出時碰巧遇上風雪，阿騰把他拉到一家賣帽子的名店前，隔玻璃指著一頂花俏的皮帽說想要買，大同一瞧輕皺眉說這頂不保暖哎(其實他想說是太華麗了)，於是阿騰不爽的歪起嘴說你幫我選，大同當然義不容辭的衝入店中抓起了又輕又暖、材質很舒服、最重要是非常低調的純黑冷帽說這頂最好。阿騰悶悶不樂的付了錢，出了店外就從紙袋中把帽子拎出來，把他頭上的雪花撥開，溫柔的套上去拉好，微笑。大同覺得髮上裹了層雲霧似的抓不住的暖意，「今天不是聖誕節。」阿騰不在意「剛才看你髮濕了，我不爽，你當安慰我一下。」怕你冷病又知道你肯定不會願意買如此貴的帽子，真費煞了我的苦心。

大同傻愣的抓著冷帽回憶起來又不禁笑出孤。過了一會如夢初醒，有點尷尬的抱起這些待換衣服。望向阿騰。阿騰被他一瞅立即反應敏捷的說「我先拿車，十分鐘後門口集合囉。」「嗯。」

待阿騰離開了大同才慢吞吞的脫起衣物，臉頰有點燙。

他好感激阿騰在自己換衣時總迴避開來的體貼。

想起了，前年他們在東京依傍花海的別墅中小住的日子，他因為對花粉敏感而不得已被抓去看醫生，眼腫鼻紅的每天按時服藥，阿騰因為太擔心他會喉嚨腫脹而堵塞氣管影響呼吸所以一步不離身，在他更衣的時候便刻意的坐在背後視線看不見的位置守護著，免他尷尬。某清晨，阿騰卻在他的襯衣脫到一半、正跟圍在頸項上的布料糾纏之際，伸手把他摟過去，猶豫的停滯一下似在思考什麼，最終還是決定輕湊近左臉頰貼在他的赤裸腰線下陷處浪娑、鼻尖摩擦肌膚說我還是不能看你換衣服，害我不安生吶。那時他彷彿所有感官都一下子敏感症發作了，燒燙得難受。

阿騰很少會與他說起有關肢體跟情慾的事。

後來他憶及此事總會揉著髮梢說是陽光下的花海太美一時暈眩了說了奇怪的話。

但自己在往後的每剎回憶起來，消化了那層羞赧之後，心頭總是暖烘烘的。

阿騰一直用各種方式來告訴他，你在我心中是完整的。

* * *

外面的天氣 不必太介意   
只要簡單的在一起 甚麼都比較容易

_________________________________________

外面的天氣比想像中冷。

幸好阿騰的駕車技術非常熟練，早已把車子停泊在最接近木門的地方，方便他一出門便能鑽入溫暖的車廂中。大同自手術後身體便比平常人弱，反應還是有點緩慢的，一低頭想跨入車中卻因為距離計算不準確而撞到額頭。「喀。」很輕微一聲，他也沒太在意，就趕緊坐定了，裝沒事。

可是鎮定的坐了好一會車子都沒有開動，大同不禁奇怪的偷瞧向阿騰，瞄一眼又收回去。

豈料阿騰嘆口氣，像是拿他沒辦法。「原來你的新眼鏡不只防風防雨防彈，還有防撞滅痛裝置的呀。」

大同的新眼鏡比以前的大，鏡片有點內彎的弧度，戴上去顯得臉超小，很有大學生的氣質跟傻氣。

大同知道他在諷刺自己只好磨磨兔牙，盯著坐墊不甘不願的「...嗯。」

「嗯個鬼啊你，撞到了還裝酷，痛不痛?」最好是完全不痛啦。

阿騰被他怨懟的樣子逗到，笑得露了齒，伸手撥開他的冷帽，湊上去親一口發紅微腫的位置。很快速的俯過身利用環境的優勢來進攻，如此香一口就能給予他開長途車加滿動力囉。

原來微熱的肌膚被柔軟的唇瓣接觸到，連著髮絲也好似野草被火燎般熱起來。大同想退開來，卻又礙於空間太狹小而避不開。只好瞪大眼睛抿緊下唇接受了親暱的親吻。

阿騰得逞的歪頭，看大同的眼睛在大鏡片下還是如此茫然無辜的神色，想說什麼終歸吞回去，他歡樂的嘟起嘴哼起歌來。他最喜歡就是看大同受了痛又愛裝沒事，結果被自己拆穿了功敗垂成的懊惱樣子了。哈哈。笨蛋。

車子發動了。

天下起小雨。

大同的指尖沿著窗戶的水珠滑落痕跡輕劃著。

阿騰哼起歌來。

車程過了一半，他悄悄摸一下剛才被親吻的額角。

不自覺微笑。

很快指頭又再重回冰涼的玻璃上。

觸碰後退的風景。

* * *

Ooh I’ll sing you simple love songs  
I’ll sing you simple love songs   
情歌說的道理 那些膠著軌跡 還是宇宙秘密   
也許喜歡彼此的笑容或習慣都可以   
相愛就能不費力氣 

_________________________________

原來茫茫的像春節般的小梅雨停下了，卻滋養了倫敦長年不散的氤氳霧氣，迷霧的濕潤感變得更濃厚，像伸手就可以收集水點似的。阿騰說笑，帶你來保濕還可以省下去醫院霧化的錢囉。其實大同知道阿騰把旅程故意縮短了，怕天氣太混濁黏著塵埃會對他肺部復健有壞影響只是沒說出來。雖然他還蠻喜歡這城市的，但只好偶爾過來遊覽了。

車子繞過了很長環迴形的山路，沿途境色都無甚分別，只有車上的導覽系統顯示他們正往目的地進發。大同按住空蕩蕩的胃，在車廂寧靜的搖晃之下不知覺的陷入了淺眠中，有阿騰在身邊他從不擔心會迷失。

「醒來囉。」

再度睜開眼看到的是車廂燈光絢爛下戀人臉頰的細小絨毛，閃閃發光似的。大同睡得迷迷糊糊，伸手扯開烘得他太熱的頸巾，不自覺伸舌想舔一下被暖氣弄得乾燥的唇瓣，忽爾記起阿騰說這樣做水份會蒸發得更快，只好噥出些不成句的音調，瞇起眼拍拍阿騰的肩膀。阿騰似很明暸他的心意，壓下肩膀俯得更近，大同原來安心的閉上眼睛想乘他塗上潤唇膏時再瞇一下，怎知阿騰卻直接把唇壓上自己的，啾啾響亮的吻了個，害大同的靈魂全都回籠了，立馬睜開眼清醒過來。

大同好像很想伸手觸碰嘴唇但最後還是靜靜的維持這半坐半躺的姿態發呆，任曖昧的氣氛在空氣中緩慢稀釋掉。阿騰漾出笑花，把車廂的燈光強度調大些，暈黃的光芒映在沙發的皮革上，然後抄起塑膠袋中的三明冶遞上。大同揉揉眼，接過三明冶，伸手撩起窗簾，「怎麼把簾子都降下啊...?」

「月光在天窗欣賞吧。旁邊的司機跟乘客好像都很忙碌，就不要偷看人家啦。」阿騰指指已經敞開的車廂天窗，大同順他角度看，果見皎潔的月亮圓滾滾的待在天邊的角落像個小燈泡。一向是不會打擾別人的性格，所以當聽到阿騰說別偷看時，大同就很乖巧的把簾子重新放下來了，雖然他不知道在山頂上曬月光有什麼要忙的。

阿騰按開音響，轉頭看大同應該餓慌了，雙手抓著三明冶大口啃，專心志致的咀嚼，望著車窗前的模糊山景節奏緊密的吃，小松鼠般腮子鼓起似跟著無形拍子前咬咬後嚼嚼的，嚼完了又低頭咬一口，莫名討喜。阿騰不覺得那三明冶有什麼特別的，可他卻吃得很滋味。好像他之前有多虐待他似的吃得如此歡愉。「好吃麼?」「嗯。」大同只分神應答了他一聲就把手中餘下的小三角麵包都塞入嘴中，搞得臉頰更漲了。阿騰看了好一陣子，終於忍不住遞出自己還沒吃完的半份，「還要嗎?」

大同定神一會，在思考什麼大事似的，最後還是搖頭，「飽了，你吃。」「明明還想吃。」「我好像...胖了。」大同聳起眉頭，低頭用兩手抓起肚間微隆的肉團，低喃又胖了。阿騰吞下餘下的半份，抹乾淨雙手，伸乘機向腰間伸去。「我檢查一下。」

大同下意識想擋掉那雙大手，但在幾秒間閃過念頭:只是個玩笑也如此緊張會令阿騰更擔心自己的精神狀況的，於是怔然的糾起雙手，按好指尖，任他捏個夠。

原來以為大同會立即避開的阿騰也沒料到他乖乖的握好雙手，任自己亂摸。他一出手就直接按在微脹的小腹上，如此輕易成功真有點哭笑不得，卻不得不繼續。他裝成很嚴肅的樣子，沿著腹部因吃飽了而隆起的軟肉按。

大同太杞人憂天了，他說的「太胖」只是平坦的小腹微微鼓上來的贅肉而已，還不夠一厘米呢。而且他好愛摸上軟綿綿的小肉團的感覺，像一團綿花，尤其可愛溫馨。

「胖些好，比較好抱。」阿騰輕嘆。

他喜歡大同在自己身邊日漸胖起來。這形象化的告訴他，戀人很幸福，似是看到自己悉心培養的小花長得頭好壯壯一般欣慰。

「嗯嗯。」通常大同不知如何回應時就只會胡亂支吾兩聲。盯著阿騰留戀不捨的大手還停於肚子上，好像玩上癮似的捏住一小截又放開。真想問他玩夠了沒。臉龐已經暈開了紅霞。

等啊等，阿騰還沒收手，於是他只好輕喚「阿騰?」

阿騰很專心，沒有分神回應自己。過了不久，乖乖停留在小腹的手卻潛入了毛衣之中，沒有了衣服的阻礙可以更隨心所欲的直接跟肌膚相貼。

大同輕微驚呼。「阿騰...」

阿騰聽到微訝的呼喚終於肯抬起頭，可是甫抬起來便像小鳥般噙住了大同的下唇，準備無比，細細的挾在兩唇之間廝磨。

「....嗯?」

阿騰的右手伸向後方，調高音響的聲量。

唱碟正播著大同很喜歡的抒情歌「Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song...」

* * *

你說明天那些煩惱 很快就來到   
我說快樂就在這裏 不必尋找 

____________________________________

溫柔帶點沙啞的女聲很輕易的騷動了大同的耳神經把他帶入了深不見底的靜謐氛圍中，好似心臟跳動的頻率也慢了下來，或者是車廂中沿沿不絕的暖氣把他霧化了些。

這是個很舒適的吻。

他軟綿綿的躺在角度剛好的皮座椅上感受唇齒被撫弄的感受。如今阿騰想要親吻倒不會再事先詢問他了，因為大同覺得自己的不堅強迫使阿騰生活在步步為營的氣氛中對他是種不尊重，所以在某次親吻完畢後神推鬼拱說了「下次...不用問」(當然在看到他樂開花的樣子時確實後悔得想吞下舌頭)，形成了阿騰如此放肆的要吻就吻的狀態，搞得他也滿精神衰弱的。

啜吸著溫潤如果凍的唇，輕微的啃咬看它充血後變得更豐盈，然後伸出靜待已久的舌頭，緩慢似蛇鑽入微啟喘著蘭氣的嘴中，似品嘗一壺陳年美酒，挑起粉色的舌尖，嚥下清甜，邀請遲鈍的舌頭與自己共舞。

冷帽被扯走，大手揉入黑髮中撥亂，溫暖的吻變得濃郁。大同有些不自在的扭動身軀。但這微乎其微的舉動好像喚醒了擱在小腹上的大手，誘使它靈活的動起來，向上攀爬，沿著腰間上探，到達下陷的胸線，用指頭由左至右來回輕掃，像在試探也似在挑逗。

大同很癢，阿騰似有若無的撫弄像羽毛劃過，癢得他幾乎不自覺的勾起嘴角，最後因為要壓制笑意而咧起了兔齒。好癢。

阿騰看他其實不想笑卻隱著抖動的嘴角感覺莫名喜感，於是親暱的舐上那角落、一下一下像小動物的細舐。

既然怕癢就給你更確切的吧。

大同剛因為阿騰在胸前的探戈停止而鬆了口氣之際，那指尖卻毫無預警的摸上扁扁的乳尖，惹得他渾身顫慄一震「呀...」

熟悉又陌生的快感從被捏住的乳首傳上大腦。阿騰的指頭不客氣的捏緊小傢伙然後沿著起了疙瘩的邊緣畫小圈，輕撥動愈來愈挺立可愛似軟糖的顆粒。沒看也知道那兒已經從淺粉轉成了深紅的顏色。他的腦海中深刻紀錄了大同的每部份。

「嗯....嗯...」大同覺得一股熱氣在身體中橫衝直撞，最後聚集於下腹部，轟轟烈烈燃燒。後腦麻痺了在發顫。雙手無力的虛攀住阿騰的肩膀。

「Telling my whole life with his words,killing me softly with his song. heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style ,And so I came to see him ,To listen for a while...」

  
阿騰的舌頭掃過口腔每個敏感的部位都令他腦神經更鬆弛。閃爍的晶瑩從張開的嘴角滑下了一絲。戀人跟蹤著軌跡碎吻而下，終於放開糾纏了好久的唇齒像是給他留下一個喘息的出口。

左方的嫩芽已經被狎玩得腫脹，阿騰掀起毛衣凝視泣血的乳尖半晌，看它在氣流中微抖像乞求憐愛，看得大同受不了的想伸手扯下衣擺時，湊上嘴去似待哺的嬰兒毫無遺漏的含住，以濕潤的軟舌來回掃動，彌補剛才指尖粗魯的撥弄般，輪流安慰，直到表面晶亮得似上了糖霜。另手握住大同的後頸有節奏的按摩，讓他情緒可以放鬆下來。

大同開始不安的想要掙扎。胸前熱騰騰的快感迫得他似被捏住喉嚨的黃鶯，尖起嗓子細微的叫喊。一方面車廂的環境舒心得叫他攤軟，但神經末梢的感覺卻不斷把他推上高速公路。他在兩種截然不同的感覺中被撕扯。

「嗯嗚...」喘息的聲音急速起來。阿騰雙手攬緊大同性感得要命的纖細腰肢，讓他倆身體相貼、心跳聲可以互動。他邊噘起唇瓣安撫性的擦過柔嫩的胸前肌膚，一邊用熟練的手勢按壓大同的後腰，希望藉著這些按摩的動作，助大同鬆弛心情。他要給大同的不只身體上的歡愉還有心理上的泰然。

所以總在侵略之中總不忘溫柔的為他揉開神經。

阿騰看大同很久沒有吱聲，不禁抬頭觀察他，卻發現大同密密的閉上眼晴在喘氣，額邊有熱汗滾落，滴到下巴。阿騰心疼得緊，用拇指推按著腰間但戀人肢體還是無比僵硬。他終於撐起的身子親吻他不安寧的長睫，用沙啞得自己也要臉紅的聲音說「我們不繼續了哦，你別緊張....」

他有點失望，但卻萬萬不能傷害了大同，他不允許自己傷害他。

靜一會，眼神亂膘，抓起旁邊的三明冶包裝語無倫次的說我先出去扔個垃圾。

但大同怎會不知道他其實想出去吹冷風。可是如此冷又濕的天時從暖氣地方出去一定會病的。他鼻腔酸得發痛，覺得自己太不爭氣，沒有細想便抱住阿騰的手臂說「我想要...繼續...」說完了垂頭無意識的搓起衣擺來。

阿騰看著他亂髮下泛出紅暈的臉頰，呼吸一窒，有什麼在腦中爆發開來，還是很言不由衷的說「真的不用勉強...」

「...你不想要繼續嗎...」

大同倔強起來了，仰起頭似被激怒了要憤然一搏的小獸，想要瞪他卻因為水汪汪的溼眸子而折煞了威力，在阿騰看來凌亂的髮、紅腫的唇配上湖泊般眼波，誘惑來得太致命，秒殺他所有理智，完全沒法抗拒。

你不知道我多想繼續，只是太愛你，才不敢碰你。

可是這次是你自己跳入火海的哦。阿騰微吼一聲，把手中不知所謂的垃圾扔開，重新投入最柔軟的懷抱中。

大同知道，每次親密就如放任阿騰以回憶作刃來刺穿他、殺死他。

但是他會在每個穿刺中重生，變得更勇敢。

So please kill me softly.

* * *

世界太過吵鬧 可以擁抱   
我們在 風眼中沒打擾  
______________________________________

拉下窄褲的拉鏈，想把褲子扯下的時候還是有點困難。阿騰抱怨了句下次別穿這褲子了。他發現這褲子尤其緊把大同長腿的線條都毫無遺漏的顯露出來，那纖細合度的大腿筆直的小腿好看得要死，害他每次都好想用圍巾一把掩好。

大同聽他不明所以的抱怨倒是微薰了臉。上次在巴黎他被阿騰用一千零一招拎到時裝名店，原來是不想購物的，可是店員拿了褲子給他試身，從試身室出來看到阿騰的雙眼彷彿小星星在發光，他就私心買下了這條會令阿騰露出讚賞目光的褲子。一向都對自己的外表沒什麼寄望，可是還留了點秘而不宣的心情，每次裝作不經意的穿起來內心都有些只有自己知道的羞恥。

終於把窄褲順利脫下。阿騰心滿意足的盯著在燈泡照耀下彷彿發光的筆直長腿，眼神比燈泡更亮。他像觸碰易碎品似的緩慢的摸，在摸到大腿敏感的內側時，大同開始如碎葉顫抖。阿騰手勢更柔，輕按住中央泛出一小圈濕的內褲。

大同緊咬下唇，感覺阿騰把臉湊上肩線輕磨蹭細聞，有安慰的意味。他輕微鬆開牙齒，鼻翼逸出細碎的呼氣聲。阿騰知道他比較放鬆了，才扯下潔白的內褲，看望他摰愛的小傢伙。

「And there he was, this young boy. A stranger to my eyes. I felt all flushed with fever   
Embarrassed by the crowd...」

小傢伙呈現半勃起的狀態，似是已經隱忍得太久了，完全違背主人內斂又羞澀的性格，似拼命想冒出頭的小動物般微張著口，從毛茸茸的領地中怯生生的立起來。阿騰的目光烱烱似火把，心猛然跳得劇烈。他看著蕈頭掙開緊繃的外皮、微歪的顫抖，在自己憐愛的探視下終於微渲出濕意，吐出幾滴涎液。透明的汁液向下滑淌，流過莖部上微隆的神經線與細筋，再濡染了稀薄的毛髮。大同的性器可能被一直被滑落的濕液弄得太癢了，不夠一會，又再向上彈動了一點。阿騰心中輕喃著好敏感、好可愛。

大同從喉嚨中哼出帶著哭腔的呻訴。他不喜歡被看到如此肉慾的一面。從來對於性很忌諱的自己，單是被看著私密的部位就快因急喘而死了。受不了阿騰目不轉晴的注視，於是他輕輕的、帶點不滿的想要合起雙腿。但是阿騰怎會不知道他的心思，很快就出手按住一邊膝蓋，另手想要摘取花蜜般，用一指探向根部，掬起滿指的汁液，向上拉，最後重新塗在頂端的小縫上，用他流出的濕潤，順利的於極其敏銳的圓頭上打轉，一圈又一圈。

「呀嗯...呀...!!」果不其然，大同身體觸了電般忽然向上彈，腰部似繃得太緊的弓向上大幅度的彎，再重重墜下。神經末梢癢得要發瘋的地步，他還沒有因為快感回過神來，唇齒就被阿騰俘虜了，他的舌尖捲入來阻止了任來可能的抗議。另手捧起沈甸甸的囊袋，放在溫暖的掌心一會，好似在秤它們的重量般，挑逗了一會才終於搓起因興奮而異常膨脹的球狀......

大同環在他肩膀的手開始輕揮，用不會打痛他的力度推。他知道大同不適應這種激烈到難過的感覺。

他從小就發現了，大同的肌膚尤其薄，平常手臂上只要細看就能輕易找著血管了。大同也曾說自己的皮膚比常人容易過敏。

後來在他們有了性關係之後，阿騰察覺了大同不知幸或不幸地、私密部份的肌膚也很纖薄，那兒顏色淡得出奇，可是充血卻紅得很豔麗、用肉眼可以看見脈絡，薄得好像只要用手就可直接撫到所有神經線跟血管似的。他常常用指尖碰上，大同就刺激得要哭了。所以大同總有意無意的想要阿騰避開這部位，速戰速決，免自己丟臉到要著火的地步。可是阿騰才不如他願呢，他總有方法讓大同哭哭啼啼的享受高潮。他絕不要錯過戀人任何一個美麗的時刻。

每次當大同嗚咽，身體不安份的躍動，阿騰就給他一個安撫的吻，並吞下他的呻吟。戀人的下身已經漲得快要爆炸的地步，阿騰用大手虛握著，給他緊塞的溫暖感受，溫柔的握住擼動。摩擦腫脹的海綿體，靠著濕液的幫忙順利進行動作。手中的觸感軟中帶硬，乖巧的很。幸好自己的手夠大，能把大同的下身全包裹住，讓他每條神經都受到照顧。

「啊啊...不要、停下來!!」愛撫途中，大同不時似離水的魚瘋狂扭動，阿騰得用體重壓制他才可能保持身下人的大腿張開的姿態。戀人甚至因快感強烈到痛苦的程度而流淚。「騰啊...好辛苦...」大同眼睛通紅攀著戀人的肩膀語不成句的哀求。其實他們也心知肚明，即使不用什麼挑逗的手段，只要阿騰的手擱在那位置摸幾下他就會射了，不需要大費周章來撫弄的....他的下體都麻痺了，只有一陣強似一陣的抽搐感傳上大腦...他什麼都思考不了了...「...哈呀...嗚..」

他不知道自己模樣有多淫亂的，他也不想知道。下方一片濕意，大腿小腿都被流淌的液體弄得很黏。在阿騰撫摸自己之時，他在慌亂中喊出了很多聲拒絕。而戀人也一如既往的霸道，不管他叫得快崩潰了，每次都輕輕吻他的臉頰說不難受、是舒服吶。他、他沒法說明的其實是因為自己體質特殊、下體的神經似赤裸裸的露出來了，快感累積多得極端以致整個人快要虛脫。他其實窮一生也說不出來，只能嚶嚶的言不由衷地反抗。

他討厭敏感到不能坦率享受性愛的自己，不知道阿騰會否覺得這樣扭來扭去一點不乖巧的戀人很煩。

「嗚嗚...嗯啊...等一下...」大同的聲音美妙又煽情。一向熟知他的反抗大多只是情慾附屬品的阿騰竟然真的停下來了，撐起身來饒有趣味的看他。戀人沒料到他會停下來，一時啞口無言，鼻翼不斷因吸氣而收縮，瞪他一眼，好半晌唇間終於吐出句不成調的「我知道我很煩...」

阿騰勾起微笑，看著他水潤的眼眸持續流淚，委屈得很，鼻尖好紅，嘴唇被自己啃咬成艷麗的玫瑰色澤，臉頰淡粉，晶瑩剔透的汗珠一顆顆滑下，加上輕掩緊皺眉頭的亂髮，幾乎忍不下翻身就壓、不顧所有的略奪、但是他極盡輕柔的俯身吻上他額角「我喜歡你這樣煩...好可愛。」

沒法回應的大同咬住下唇別過臉，耳朵都快燒熱了。這時阿騰得逞的吃吃笑，慢慢滑下身子，在大同發現他想做什麼之前，已經一口含全了下身的頂端。

「啊啊!呀...」大同嘶啞的叫，但下意識想掙扎的腰被早有預備的阿騰按好了，只能顫抖著承受最猛烈的情潮沖撃。「這樣我會...會...」

阿騰沒有時間跟他聊天，專心一致的吮吸著像圓球般的頂尖，再伸出舌尖由上至下反覆舐弄，在目光瞟到大同已沒法說話只能咬住手背渾身哆嗦，腳尖蜷曲時、知道他已沒法忍受再多了，於是從善如流的以舌尖追溯圓柱而上，親吻蕈頭幾下再把它珍惜的納入溫暖的口中，舌頭前後掃動小縫，一絲不苟的給予刺激，再來深深抵在喉前吮吸。

過不了幾秒，戀人便弓起腰部渾身拱成橋狀的優雅，「啊啊....」大同嘶啞的叫著射出了熱液!!

阿騰耐心的等待他腹部隔幾秒收縮，射完幾股，把全部菁華吞下，用舌面洗刷剩餘的殘留，在確定自己了無遺漏才撐起身子擁抱虛軟的戀人，微笑說「辛苦啦...」，並用手替他抹去熱汗。

* * *

Ooh I’ll sing you simple love songs   
I’ll sing you simple love songs   
_________________________________________

歌好像停下來了又好像沒有，那啞緻的女聲卻一直在腦海之中迴旋不停。

「felt he found my letters and read each one out loud. I prayed that he would finish, But he just kept right on strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words, Killing me softly with his song......」

他在雲端之間飄浮著整個人都是輕飄飄的，意識模糊不清。連感官都融化了，只有神經線發出來的的激情訊號佔據了腦袋，甚至連手腳都感覺不到了。他眼中映出的是阿騰被汗水濡染得潤澤的髮絲，每次貼上來都滾燙得有如鐵板的臉頰、入神的凝視自己彷彿藏著無數小星塵的雙眼、還有高挺的鼻尖與飛揚拔扈的嘴角。他好好看。這個自己愛了半生的男人好好看。男人不知何時把衣服撥得凌亂、瘦勁胸腔跟自己相貼，他在此時才會再一次體會阿騰的身體似豹子般蘊藏著沿沿不絕的力量，會不費力氣的把自己帶上天堂。

他們廝磨、親吻並用雙手不斷摸索對方的身體，吐出喘息、輕喚名字，好像這樣才能把彼此刻入血肉中永不分離。阿騰會在愛撫他的同時一邊細說不要怕，是我，我是阿騰。讓他別一不小心就跌入了回憶的黑暗漩渦中。他好像被阿騰領著前進的蒙眼孩子，跟著他的步伐跳過一個一個的陷阱，小心翼翼的扶著他的肩膀尋找天梯。阿騰會用言語暗示他不要走失，反覆提醒他，是我，我是阿騰。

  
他覺得這樣很溫暖，即使他能從肢體語言、觸感、聲音和更多細節中領會阿騰。

但他每說一次，他都會被感動得眼眸濕了。嗯，我不會走失的啦，我不會跌回以往的了，無論如何你一定會把我找回來的，是麼。

車廂的環境非常窄，但這次的擴張異常順利，幾乎是大同乖巧的抱住大腿待在沙發上，而阿騰半跪在狹小的地板上完成的。這兒很昏暗只有月光跟小燈光附助視線，但卻給予大同無比的安全感。這個細得稍微一動便會卡到對方的世界竟然比起大床更能令他放鬆下來、進入狀況。小小的世界中，只有相愛的他們。

阿騰也驚喜於大同的鎮定，撐起身子來親吻他，把下方的位置調整好。不忘跟他說些鼓勵性的話，怎知道戀人羞怯的勾起笑「我知道啦，你是阿騰、我是大同嘛，我知道。」阿騰被他那自作聰明的得意樣惹得抖著肩膀笑，然後說「哈哈，不是啦，我想說...謝謝你。」大同呆了一會，噘起唇，又過了好一會兒小小聲說「不要故意惹我...」哭。

阿騰心中已猜到他沒說出口的字、立即心急的吻吻他眼角，「收回去收回去，不謝謝啦，我應得的，我客氣什麼。」這句又惹得大同笑起來。

「我要進去囉。」他細心的提醒，直到大同微乎其微的點頭，才把自己埋入熾熱的窄道中，快感太銷魂惹他細吼一聲，磨磨蹭蹭的輕轉入去，直到花心位置。定下來，緊張的審視一下大同的表情有無異樣，卻見戀人皺緊眉頭，顯然是在適應異物感，但是臉如桃花緋紅，不像以前結合便會刷地臉色蒼白，他提得老高的心就放下來了。

看來大同真的克服了很多，他好勇敢。

阿騰心懷感動的對著他的臉頰碎吻說「你好棒哦...」

「嗯?...呃嗯、嗯」大同還在努力微微的收縮張開跟侵占的硬熱物體互融，忽然就聽到這句讚美，不知他在說哪方面，只好支支吾吾的應對，臉蛋更紅了。

經過了一輪適應，阿騰知道大同已經為自己準備好了，於是他含著紅豆般的乳尖，雙手按著優美的恥骨，輕輕的前後插動。大同含住下唇壓下尖叫，隨著阿騰的動作而禁不住輕晃，一陣微妙的抽搐感從括約肌傳來。微痛的、卻又有種甘甜，他知道這感受待會就會累積到讓他想要哭泣的地步。

阿騰揉搓他的前方，讓他跌入更深層的情慾之中。含在自己體內的圓柱開始加快，犘擦起前列腺的位置，用頂端壓轉衝撃。大同禁不全「唔唔...」的叫，感覺後腰麻得可怕，叫他羞恥又歡快的感覺直攀而上快要破標。

阿騰的舌尖鑽入他耳朵中，騷動靈魂。愈來愈猛烈的搖晃幾乎把他的黏膜展開至極限，快感直達腦門，卻沒有煞車掣。他好想要喊叫卻礙於山上有其他人而被迫吞回來，形成了含模帶有濃重鼻音的唔唔聲。

「嗄....呼...」阿騰的喘息比自己的性感好多。

節奏變得更猛烈，大同只有後腦跟肩膀抵在車中的皮革上，腰被抱得半懸空、整個人都似下弦月般彎起來緊繃。圓滑的肩膀又會因為汗水而屢次滑開，那種沒有支撐點的感覺佔據全身，整架車似是跟著阿騰抽插的節奏在震動。而自己就在震央中心。

阿騰能感受到大同的媚肉正配合自己收放，沈醉在喜悅的交合之中。他伸手摸索著身下戀人的勃起，細心的摸弄每個皺摺，找尋會令大同更快樂的部位，並不時用拇指刮弄那吐露出甜液的小縫，把快感推高。

終於在一輪暴風雨似的抽插和摸弄後，大同開始漏出泣聲，說著「阿騰...我不行了...」肩膀上的雙手環得好緊，阿騰知道他倆將一起爬升到極限，更加快了動作，並捨棄了多種的狎玩，用最原始簡單的方式把這場交纏帶到高潮，他快速的對準前列腺前後穿插並上下圈握戀人的玉莖，務求一起到達天堂...

「阿騰...啊啊....」

此時車窗外卻忽然大亮，隔著窗簾還是如白晝般刺眼!!

「...............」二人瞬間冷凍僵掉，似在玩木頭人遊戲。

車外有把美妙的女嗓子用英文說「先生、女士，我們是此區的警察，請出示你的身份證及車牌。」

他們不知道這裡是毒販交易的熱門地點，隔幾晚便會有警察上來巡查可疑人物。

「!!!!」阿騰的心中一時失了方寸、只是想著，不能給外邊的人看到我家大同的裸體，誰也不可以，於是他不加思索的快速從濕熱的後穴中抽出來!!著急的要找東西給大同包裹身子。

「哈啊...!啊啊...」被過於粗魯的抽出擦到敏感點，大同立竿見影的輕叫，身體失衡往後倒!!他在沙發上捲成一團顫抖，臉埋在雙臂間，只管壓下腹部痙攣般的快感..喘息太急已無法說話。

阿騰被他的反應嚇一驚，輕說「對不起......」

他不管自己有多狠狽，轉頭抓起一張毛毯蓋在大同身上，稍為整理衣服，便搖下車窗。

車窗外是一名綁著馬尾的長得可愛的女警，看上去像是警隊新血。她微笑的說「多謝合作。」接過頭髮凌亂、雙手不自覺整理頸巾的阿騰遞上的證件，轉頭跟警局的同僚用無線電核對資料。

「大同，你沒事麼...」阿騰擔心的用大手拍撫他。大同埋著臉搖搖頭，捲得更深了。

完成程序，女警轉過來把證件交還，瞄到車廂中的另一黑髮頭顱，輕問「你的同伴沒事吧?」看上去不太舒服的感覺。

「這我老公啦，他累了在休息而已。謝謝關心。」

女警歪頭喔一聲沒有表示驚訝，輕俏的點頭說「今晚月光很美，祝你們愉快。」

阿騰回他燦爛笑臉，「妳也是。」

穿著酷帥制服的女警點點頭，被遠在另一邊的同伴叫喚「呆呆，妳那邊好了沒?」

女孩不失童真的做了個鬼臉，大叫「好了好了，過來了!!」然後小跑步離開了。

* * *

阿騰關上車窗。低頭親親大同紅透的耳背。

輕聲細哄「怎麼了，大同...你應我一下啦...」

大同悶聲不響的把厚厚的瀏海撥好，轉頭繼續生悶氣。不要理他。

可是阿騰哪是輕言放棄的人，他乾脆鑽入毛毯中跟大同一起擠在窄小的沙發上。大同沒有反對，背著他，一直盯著皮革上的紋路輕劃。

於是阿騰胡思亂想，難道大同因為慾求不滿而生我的氣，以戀人的性格可能是羞於說出來啊。他紮實的攬緊纖細的腰肢，把他拉入自己懷中，碎吻灑在肩頭上。大手鬼竄的向下摸，想要重拾剛才的氣氛。

迅雷不及掩耳的摸到大同的前方時，懷中人卻忽然驚叫「別...」

可是太遲了，阿騰還是摸到了一手的黏滑跟發洩完畢沒甚精神的小同。此時，大同的世界彷彿爆炸成了小屑屑，只管羞恥得閉眼微抖，牙關咬好緊。

「怎麼...」阿騰一說出口就後悔了，他剛才因為查牌太緊張而直接抽出來，肯定是他動作太粗魯，令大同一下子受不了而洩了。

這、這...

大同轉頭用盡力氣狠瞪他一眼又把腦袋埋起來生悶氣，整個人好像被一層怨氣圍繞。可是阿騰卻由衷覺得超可愛的，怎麼辦。

「沒事啦，沒事啦下次我不會這樣粗魯的，大同你別生氣啦...」

大同真不明白，阿騰年紀也老大不小了，不知為何撒起這種嬌來一點都不害羞啊。

被哄了好一輪，大同才好細聲、好細聲的說「阿騰...」

「嗯?」阿騰立即擺出洗耳恭聽的模樣。

大同抿起嘴猶豫了一會才吞吐的說，說完很忐忑不安的垂下頭「我把...你租的車弄髒了...」

原來他在擔心這個啊。阿騰大笑。

可是以為他在笑自己忍耐力不夠的大同卻羞恥得眼都濕了，死命瞪他，雙手狠狠捏著毛毯，好委屈。明明是你錯....你知道我的身體是這樣的啊...怎麼笑我...

我下次不會再任你擺佈的了....

阿騰心情大好的親他唇上，「我買下這輛車子吧，反正是二手車行租來的，可租可買。就當我送你的禮物囉。」

「什麼?太貴了....」大同轉身慌張的抓住他肩膀。「我知道有一種清潔劑是洗沙發的，明天買來了就可以洗掉...」

阿騰卻認真的搖頭，「我才不要還它還回去，它有了你的味道，我不捨得。」

「阿騰、不是啦!!...唔」

大同還想抗議，但他的後腦卻被阿騰溫柔的捧住，用唇封印了他接下來的反對。

後來阿騰甚至妙想天開的說，我們買這車子回去當bail的貓搖籃囉。

這夜還很漫長，山上的月光好亮好圓、正照耀這對幸福的戀人。

**Author's Note:**

> 想要跟呆呆說的話也滿多的，這幾個月跟妳熟稔了很開心的，也有點抱歉在之前妳曾來鼓勵我，跟我忽遠忽近的時候沒有很積極的去跟妳促膝長談，因為我真的比較不認得人啊妳知道的我腦子有障礙。可是在看了妳的長篇文之後就忽然明瞭了妳很多思想跟看法。妳說文字是人跟人心靈溝通的方法我很認同，看了妳的文感覺妳是個很細膩的女孩，感情也很細、就像KIKO說的，妳寫的東西很人性，每每看到某個段落就會想說真的有這樣的時刻耶，所以妳很擅於把現實放入故事中吧，很棒。而且不知道為什麼學廣告的人詞彙這樣豐富啊妳不如把詞庫過渡給我噗。不知是否太投入了每次看到某些地方會被莫名其妙被戳中淚點。就，很喜歡妳的風格(<\--妳常用的句式是吧XD)
> 
> 很謝謝妳融入了我的圈子。之前曾嘗試把一個很好的朋友拉入XFF的圈子可是最後還是失敗了(她也萌XFF)。感覺因為每人性格不一樣，也許喜歡淡泊的朋友跟喜歡熱鬧的朋友是拉不一起的，當感覺自己勉強了別人的時候就很不好意思，雖然有種我們大家一起玩嘛的想法時時浮現，可是我不敢再亂拉線了。所以其實很感動於妳對大家付出的好意跟熱情，看到妳跟盆友們也開始熟起來不知怎的感覺很欣慰。所以還是想謝謝妳不僅珍惜我，也珍惜我們的朋友這樣。噗，連這個也忍不住提出來道謝了是如何，我都不知道自己在想什麼。好像有種不只感謝妳愛我，也愛我的家人的幸福感(喂)，大概是如此吧。還有吧的事，很感激妳的理解跟支持，找到如此跟我想法相似的人也不容易。所以只可以用賀文聊表心意了啦~謝謝妳所有貼心跟非常好看的文。我們一起加油!


End file.
